Suatu Hari di 23 Juli
by Seiryuu Sakurane
Summary: Sial sekali aku hari ini! Dikira penguntit, encok kambuh, dan masih banyak lagi! Argh! Warning: OOC, AU, fic humor gaje tanpa humor. RnR, please?


**Suatu Hari di 23 Juli**

**oXxXxXo**

**Naruto © Om Kishimoto**

**oXxXxXo**

Pi-pi-pi, pi-pi-pi…

Jam alarm-ku berbunyi. Pertanda hari sudah pagi.

Ugh… Rasanya aku malas sekali untuk bangun.

Pi-pi-pi, pi-pi-pi…

Aaaargh! Alarm ini membuatku kesal! Berisik sekali!

"Ung…" aku mengambil jam berbentuk ayam itu dengan malas. Lalu…

Pi-pi-pi, pi-pi—

PRANG!

Aku melempar jam tersebut keluar jendela. Alhasil, pecahlah jendela kamarku.

Masa bodo dengan alarm itu. Siapa tau saja nanti Tou-san atau Kaa-san akan membelikanku jam alarm berbentuk tomat. Khu khu khu…

BRAK!

Ada yang mendobrak pintu kamarku secara tiba-tiba.

"Sasu-chan my lovely baka outoto! Bangun, dong~"

Ugh… Najis aku mendengar suara bernada jablay lebay bajaj ini. Suara Itachi, kakakku.

Itachi mengguncang-guncang tubuhku pelan. "Sasu-chan~ Bangun~" katanya.

"Hng…" aku –sudah jelas- mendengarnya. Tapi aku terlalu malas untuk bangun.

"…" Itachi terdiam sebentar. Lalu dia pergi meninggalkanku.

Sepertinya dia sudah menyerah. Baguslah…

"Sasu-chan!"

Ugh... Banci itu kembali lagi.

"Sasu-chan! Cepat bangun atau kusiram kamu dengan air keras!" teriaknya.

Hn... Siram saja—apa!?

"Satu..."

Apa katanya!? A-air keras!?

"Dua..."

Gawat!!

"Ti—"

Aku langsung bangkit dari kubur—maksudku, tempat tidurku. "Stop! Baka aniki!" teriakku.

"Oh, Sasu-chan udah bangun, toh..." katanya, dengan wajah inosen.

"Baka! Jangan sirem gue pake air keras!" omelku.

"Loh? Nii-chan 'kan sirem kamu pake ember," jawabnya.

"..." rasanya aku ingin sekali membunuh musang ini.

"Hahaha... Nii-chan bercanda, kok." Itachi tertawa kecil, dan membuatku semakin sebal. "Terus? Nii-chan sirem kamu pake apa dong?"

"Pake air keran dong! Masa' pake air keras!?" tanyaku sangat kesal. Kantong kesabaranku meledak, seperti diledakkan Deidara.

"Loh? 'Kan cuma beda 1 huruf," jawabnya.

Plak!

Aku menepuk dahiku sendiri.

'_Orang ini... Dia... Kubunuh juga dia...'_ batinku.

.

"Hn. Aku berangkat," kataku.

Ya, aku sudah selesai sarapan. Dan aku sudah siap –meski tidak terlalu niat- berangkat sekolah.

"Sasu-chan. Mau kuantar, nggak?" tanya Itachi.

"Huh!" aku memalingkan wajahku dari Itachi. Lalu berangkat sekolah.

Dari kejauhan, aku mendengar suara Itachi yang sepertinya sedang menangis.

.

Koridor sekolah SMA Konoha...

Aku sedang berjalan menuju kelasku. Dengan perasaan aman, damai, dan tenang...

"Sasuke-kun!!"

"Hn?" aku menoleh ke asal suara itu. Dan mendapati Sakura dan Karin yang sedang berlari ke... arahku!?

"Sasuke-kun~ I love you!" teriak mereka, nafsu.

"Hiiii!" aku langsung berlari dengan kecepatan kilat. Sebisa mungkin untuk menghindari mereka.

.

Sekarang aku berada di sekat gudang. Tempat yang (sepertinya) aman untuk bersembunyi.

"Hah... Hah... Hah..." nafasku tersengal-sengal.

'_Setidaknya gue aman di sini...'_ batinku.

Aku tidak mendengar suara mereka lagi.

Baguslah! Aman!

Tap...

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dan—

Set

"Hn?"

Se-sepertinya... tadi aku menginjak sesuatu deh...

"Grrrrr..."

"Glek!"

"Grrr—Guk guk guk!!"

"Uwaaaa!!"

Aku berlari lagi. Mengindar dari Akamaru, anjingnya Kiba.

Ya! Tepat! Yang tadi kuinjak adalah... ekor Akamaru.

"Guk guk guk!!" Akamaru mengejarku. Dan aku pun berlari semakin kencang. Dan sialnya, Akamaru bisa menyamai kecepatanku.

"Tolong!!!" teriakku norak.

"Oi! Sasuke!" panggil Kiba.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung memanggil Kiba, "Kiba! Help me!"

"Hah?" Kiba tampak bingung. "Helep mii?" Kiba mengulang perkataanku. "Oh! Ke kantin aja! Naruto lagi makan ramen tuh. Tapi nggak tau deh, ada yang rasa helep ato nggak,"

GUBRAK!

Aku ber-'gubrak' ria mendengar jawaban super bodoh dari Kiba. (Kesimpulanku: Kiba adalah 'Usuratonkachi' ke-2)

.

RIIIIII—NG!!

Bel sekolah berbunyi.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Aku berlari menuju kelasku. Aku tidak mau terlambat! Karena aku tidak mau kehilangan rekorku sebagai cowok yang paling 'ter'. Terkeren, terpandai, ter-cool, tertampan, dan 'ter' lainnya (termasuk terbodoh, terjelek, de es be)

BRAK!

Aku membuka—atau mungkin lebih tepat mendobrak pintu kelas.

Dengan hasil yang sangat fatal. Sebagian besar murid kena serangan jantung mendadak, seperti namanya baru saja ditulis di 'Death Note'; ada juga yang terjatuh dari kursinya; burung-burung yang sedang terbang langsung menjadi burung panggang (?); dan nyawa pintu tak berdosa yang kudobrak melayang.

Mata Anko-sensei tertuju padaku. Dengan death glare yang sangat mengerikan. "Uchiha, penampilanmu itu—Apa itu penampilan seorang murid teladan, huh!?"

"Ha?" aku cengo dengan polosnya selama beberapa saat. Lalu aku memperhatikan penampilanku.

'_Wajahku!? Ada apa dengan wajahku!?' _aku pun mengambil cermin kecil yang selalu kubawa ke mana-mana. Aku melihat pantulan wajahku di cermin itu. Wajah tampan seorang Uchiha, dengan mata onyx, dan rambut seperti pantat ayam. Karena tidak ada yang salah, aku pun memeriksa seragamku, _'Baju seragam yang putih bersih seperti kaca tanpa noda. Juga celana yang rapi, tidak digulung. Tidak ada yang salah 'kan?_' batinku. Dengan kenyataan yang merupakan kebalikannya. "Apa yang salah, Anko-sensei?" tanyaku.

"..." Anko-sensei diam, marah.

"Gyahaha!! Baka Teme! Penampilanmu itu, dattebayo! Gyahaha!!" Naruto menertawakanku.

"Tolong temui aku setelah jam pelajaran ini selesai, Uchiha..." kata Anko-sensei dengan senyum manis. Tapi bagiku sangat mengerikan!

"Eto... Hai...?" jawabku bingung.

.

Klek

Blam!

"Hah..." aku menghela nafas. _'Gue pikir gue mau dipuji Anko-sensei. Tau-taunya... Gue malah dimarahin...' _batinku.

"Sasuke-kun!!"

"Hn? Lee-senpai? Ada apa?" tanyaku pada cowok kappa itu.

"Pelajaran berikutnya di kelasmu adalah olah raga 'kan!?" tanya Lee-senpai menggebu-gebu.

"I—"

"Bagus! Berarti nanti aku bisa bertanding denganmu!" lanjutnya. Padahal aku 'kan belom menyelesaikan kalimatku.

"Apa—"

"Karena jam pelajaran olah raga kelasmu dan kelasku digabung!" jawabnya.

"E—"

"Hahaha! Jangan bingung! Pokoknya nanti aku akan bertanding basket denganmu! Ja matta!" dia melambaikan tangannya, sembari berlari menuju kelasnya..

"..." rasanya aku depresi. Padahal tidak ada yang berani memotong kalimatku. Dan kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya, ada seseorang yang memotong kalimatku!

.

"Gawat! Harus cepat-cepat!" aku berlari menuju ruang ganti baju. Kalau aku tidak berlari, bisa-bisa aku ketinggalan pelajaran olah-raga!

BRAK!

Aku mendobrak ruang ganti baju. "Fuh... Untung masih keburu..." gumamku.

Aku berjalan dan—

Bruk!

Aku menabrak seseorang.

"Ah, gomen—!!"

"Kyaaaaaa!!" teriaknya.

Melihatnya, mukaku langsung merah. Semerah tomat!

Karena... aku melihat Hinata! Hinata yang sedang mengganti bajunya!

"Ada apa, Hinata!?"

Eh? Suara ini... Suara... Ino!?

"Kyaaaaaa!! Uchiha mesum!!" teriak Tenten.

"Sasuke-kun nafsu!!" timpal Karin.

"You pervert!!" timpal Sakura.

DUAGH!

Sakura melempar sebuah ember ke arahku. Wajah tampanku jadi lecet gara-gara ember itu.

Uh... Aku salah masuk ruangan. Yang tadi kumasuki adalah ruang ganti baju PEREMPUAN.

Lalu, aku menuju ruang ganti yang satu lagi.

Klek

Aku membuka pintunya.

"Kyaaaaa!!"

Apa!? Aku salah ruangan lagi!?

"Sasuke-kun nepsong!!"

"Gyahaha!! Naruto, lu mirip kaya' cewek betulan!! Gyahaha!!" tawa Kiba.

"Hei, hei... Hentikan, dong. Nanti kalo kita dimarahin Sasuke, jadinya mendokusei tau..." ujar Shikamaru.

Aku yang tadi berniat langsung kabur, menoleh ke asal suara itu.

"NA-RU-TO!!" teriakku kesal. Andai saja aku ninja, aku pasti sudah me-goukakyuu bocah ini.

"Ups..."

.

"Ayo semuanya! Lari keliling lapangan 641 kali!!" perintah Gai-sensei.

"APAAAA!?"

"Oh ya, jangan lupa dengan jiwa masa muda kalian!" Gai-sensei melakukan pose 'Nice Guy'-nya.

"Gai-sensei gila!" protes Suigetsu.

"Iya! Gai-sensei, itu terlalu mudah bagiku!" timpal Lee-senpai.

"Oh, kalau begitu, ditambah dengan 1000 kali push-up! Bagaimana?"

"OSH!!" jawab Lee-senpai.

"THEDAAAAAKH!!" teriakku dan yang lainnya. "LEE!!"

.

"Ayo semuanya! Tinggal 600 putaran lagi!!" teriak Gai-sensei.

"Tinggal!? Dasar gila!" sewot Karin.

"Lee!! Mana semangat masa mudamu!?" tanya Gai-sensei.

"Osh!!" Lee-senpai pun berlari secepat kilat—tidak, lebih cepat daripada kilat!

"Hah... Hah... Lee itu—Dia... tidak capek apa?" tanya Hyuuga Neji.

"Ah... Aku capek, dattebayo!" keluh Naruto.

"Jangan begitu, Naruto-kun," ucap Sai tiba-tiba. "Olah raga itu sangat baik untuk membesarkan 'burung'-mu loh..."

"Grrrr... Berhenti berkata seperti itu Sai!!" geram Naruto.

"Hm..." Sai malah tersenyum.

"Jangan senyam-senyum begitu!!" protes Naruto.

"Berisik, Baka Dobe," kataku.

"Apa!?" tanya Naruto kesal.

"Kubilang, berisik, Baka Dobe!" jawabku.

Ugh... Panas-panas begini, lari keliling lapangan 641 kali... Ditambah push-up 1000 kali...

Cape' deh+menyebalkan!

Rasanya aku ingin sekali mengucapkan semua kata terlarang sebagai pelampiasan kemarahanku!

.

Selesai olah raga, aku disuruh memasukkan bola basket ke tempatnya. Gara-gara harus ngejar-ngejar bola basket yang berceceran (di lapangan, di pohon, di atap sekolah), encokku kambuh deh... Lalu, Itachi yang kebetulan lewat melihatku. Itachi pun menggendongku ke UKS. Para siswi yang melihatku digendong Itachi langsung pingsan. Mereka mengira aku sedang yaoi-an dengan Itachi! Sampai-sampai Si Baka Dobe itu menyebarkan berita kalau aku menderita Brother Complex tingkat-S, sehingga aku yaoi-an dengan Itachi! Padahal yang Brother Complex tingkat-S itu Itachi tau!!

.

"Ah... Capek!!" teriakku.

Aku sudah selesai memasukkan bola sialan itu ke tempatnya. Dan aku juga sudah selesai ganti baju.

Aku berjalan dengan gontai menuju kelasku. Rasanya malas sekali... Apalagi nanti aku harus menunggu Kakashi-sensei yang tukang telat. Aku bisa kesurupan selama 1-2 jam lebih!

Klek

Aku membuka pintu kelas—

BYUUUURSH!!

"Uwaaaaa!!" teriakku kaget.

"Hehehe...." Naruto cengar-cengir sambil memegang sebuah ember.

"Baka Dobe! Apa'an ini!?" tanyaku kesal.

"Ramuan spesial buatan Suigetsu, dattebayo!" jawabnya.

"Dibuat dari jus tomat, telur, tepung, dan gula!" timpal Chouji.

"'Kan nggak ada kue, makanya kamu yang jadi kuenya. Begitu maksud mereka," Juugo menjelaskan.

"Ha?" aku cengo.

"Masa' Sasuke-kun lupa?" tanya Sakura.

"Hari ini Sasuke-kun ulang tahun 'kan?" sambung Karin.

"Se-selamat ulang tahun, Sa-Sasuke-kun..." ucap Hinata.

"..." aku terdiam sebentar. Lalu aku melihat kalender.

23 Juli.

Ya ampun! Masa' aku lupa hari ulang tahunku sendiri!? Dasar payah!

Ah... Padahal tadinya aku ingin memarahi Baka Dobe ini karena menyiramku dengan cairan lengket+aneh ini.

Tapi kuurungkan niatku, karena mereka mengingat ulang tahunku

"Eh, kalo nggak salah, tomat yang lu ambil tomat yang di deket tumpukan dus, ya?" tanya Suigetsu ke Naruto.

"Iya! Kenapa?"

"Baka yaro... Itu 'kan tomat busuk..." jawab Suigetsu.

"APAAAA!?" tanyaku dan Naruto dengan toa, tidak percaya.

Pantas saja cairan ini bau aneh!

Bocah rubah ini pasti akan tiba di rumah sakit sebentar lagi... Aku yakin!

"BAKA DOBE!!!"

Karena aku akan menghajarnya habis-habisan!

**Owari**

* * *

**A/N: Huwaaaa~**

**Macam mana pula fic ini!? Fic abal! –getok kepala sendiri-**

**Minna-san, gomen ne kalo nggak ada humornya. Habisnya lagi nggak niat bikin humor sih~**

**Padahal nggak mau bikin fic ini. Mana ending-nya maksa lagi...**

**Tapi berhubung hari ini saia juga ulang tahun, yah gitu deh...**

**Makasih bagi minna-san yang bersedia membaca fic humor gaje tanpa humor ini!**

**RnR, please?**

* * *

**Tanya-Jawab:**

**Q: Apa yang akan Sasu lakukan jika nggak ada yang inget hari ulang tahunnya?**

**Sasu: Gue bakal nyanyi 'happy birthday to me' di emo corner begitu gue sadar kalo hari ini gue ulang tahun.**

**Q: Gimana perasaan Sasu waktu melihat Hina sedang ganti baju?**

**Sasu: Eto... –nosebleed-**

**Q: Sasu harus mandi berapa kali buat hilangin bau tomat busuknya?**

**Sasu: Gue harus mandi berkali-kali, ditambah mandi kembang tujuh hari tujuh malam.**

**Q: Kamu seneng nggak waktu dikasih 'hadiah' dari temen-temen?**

**Sasu: Orang mana yang seneng disiremin jus aneh dari tomat busuk, huh!?**

**Q: Masa bodo' sama jawaban kamu. Yang pasti, 'met ulang tahun, Sasu!**


End file.
